deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Floater
| image = File:Drowner.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = A Floater preparing to vomit | title = | speed = Slow | ability = Acid Bile | aggression = High | danger = Moderate | location = First encountered in the Sewers. | health = }} The Floater is a type of special zombie featured in Dead Island. Overview Floaters are bloated, partially decomposed zombies that produce a corrosive slime that is capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Floaters are difficult to kill, as their tissues are able to absorb a lot of punishment. Floaters are easiest to kill from behind. The Floater is first encountered in a cutscene in the Sewers, emerging after the water level drops enough for it to gain its footing again. Appearance Floaters have red eyes and an incredibly fat body and are completely covered in a shiny mucus-like membrane. This zombie has spent too much time submerged underwater and has become swollen, with skin stretched so thin you can see his organs beneath. Its main ability is vomiting on the player, which causes damage and impairs his or her vision. Trivia *Some people referred to this zombie as "Boomer" due to the fact it resembles the Boomer from the Left 4 Dead games and has a similar attack, though his attack resembles more the Spitter's attack. It also resembles the "Bloat" from Killing Floor, and the "Brute" from Dead Frontier, with the exception that it doesn't explode on death. *In the Dead Island trailer for E3 2011, The Floater is shown briefly, spitting a rather large amount of water from its mouth. Tips *Firearms are extremely effective against Floaters as the ranged vomiting attack they perform can easily be dodged by the player. *If you can, mod a weapon into an explosive, then get close enough to aim at the Floater and throw it. *Throughout Dead Island, players have a chance of finding Floaters laying down; attacking them with kicks and weapons will completely disable the Floater, preventing it from getting up and attacking or taking any action at all. *Floaters can be attacked from behind, allowing the player to stun them and repeatedly get off hits. *Floaters are highly susceptible to electrical damage. A weapon with an electrical mod (Shock, High Voltage, Short-Circuit, or Old Smoky mods) have a higher chance of inflicting massive electrical damage over time. Also the Pride Mod for Firearms and the before mentioned Shock Mod have additional potential in that they can allow the player to avoid the Floater's primary attack (projectile vomit), and deal bonus damage and or knockdown/back the targeted Floater. *Floaters can be easily taken down by waiting for it to vomit then quickly running up to it and repeatedly kicking it. They will be unable to retaliate (as long as you are kicking or attacking it) and will keep stumbling backwards allowing the player to swing at it until your stamina is drained. *The Floater's vomit is flammable and zombies covered in it become susceptible to Fire damage. *All grenade types, except for Molotov Cocktails are effective against Floaters. *Fire is highly ineffective, as Floaters take greatly reduced (and in some cases, are wholly immune to) Fire damage, meaning Fire-based Modifications (including those for Firearms) are entirely useless. *Not only is Fire-based damage near useless against the Floater, Poison based damage (Detox Modification, Deathstalker Modification, hazardous barrels, etc) is utterly useless; it is believed that Floaters are immune to Poison because of their vomit (Poison) based attacks. *The Floater is rarely encountered in driving areas, as they are usually located in pools of water or sewers; but like any other zombie, a vehicle is extremely effective against them when used as a high speed weapon. *Floaters have the potential to fall through the ground if knocked down by any means (explosions, Pride Modified Firearms, Impact Modifications, kicks, etc). Luckily, the Floater is killed and the player gains XP appropriately, but on the other hand the player loses any potential loot that the Floater may have had. Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemies